


Just A Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omegle, Texting, Work In Progress, honestly don’t know if i’ll ever finish this so don’t expect much, tendou just wants to be amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satori Tendou meets an interesting person on Omegle.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Just A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just letting you know I probably won’t be able to finish this, I wrote it on a whim and have no idea what to do now-

**You’re chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

A pair of poppy red eyes scanned the computer screen, waiting for the indicator that this stranger was typing. The man never knew what to say when it came to starting conversations on websites like Omegle. He could always say something basic, like “Hello” or “Hi”, but that was never fun.

Thirty seconds had passed. Surely, the indicator would pop up now?

**Stranger has disconnected.**

Satori’s lips formed a slightly disappointed frown. “Well, there goes another one.” He muttered to himself as he hovered his mouse over the “new chat” button. 

As he was waiting, his thoughts wandered to the screenshots of other people’s Omegle experiences he had seen. Those were funny. Why hadn’t something like that happened to him yet? It had been at least an hour or so since he had hopped onto the website, and all he had gotten was snapchat usernames, horny people, and small talk.

Interests. He thought as someone entered and left the chat once again. Why didn’t I think of that before?

Satori returned to Omegle’s homepage and clicked the bar which allowed you to enter your interests. This would allow him to find people easier, which would result in what he wanted! His fingers typed and entered the first few things that came into his head.

Volleyball, Memes, and Cats.

He grinned at the sight of the words. It wasn't a whole lot, but it would work.

**You’re chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**  
**You both like volleyball.**

He perked an eyebrow as the stranger began to type immediately. They must really wanna chat. He thought as he stared at the indicator.

\--

Stranger: Hello.

You: yo

Stranger: If you do not mind me asking, what’s your name?

You: thats kinda sketchy man

Stranger: If it’s less uncomfy for you, you can tell me a nickname.

\--

Satori lightly tapped his fingers on the keyboard, questioning whether this would be a bad decision. On one hand, this could lead to what he wanted, entertainment. On the other, this could be a hacker.

\--

You: rei

You: just call me rei for now

Stranger: You may call me Ushijima.

You: nice name you got there

Stranger: Thank you, Rei is a nice name too.

\--

Rei was the first name he had thought of. He had stolen it from some drama he had watched a few weeks ago. It was a little boring, but oh well. No point correcting himself now. Besides, this Ushijima person was rather interesting so far. Where would the conversation go?

\--

It was just a chat, and nothing more. 

Wakatoshi had thought that would be over when he had finished talking to Rei two days ago.

That was, until he got a notification on his phone.

Rei: heyy ushi. how ya doing?

He still couldn’t believe how the conversation went from volleyball positions to Rei giving him their phone number. At first, he thought they were a little stupid, simply giving out their phone number to a random person on Omegle.

Now, Wakatoshi was actually a little glad Rei had made that decision. They were entertaining to talk to. He considered Rei… a friend. Not exactly a friend he knew well, but a friend.

You: I’m well. What about you?

Rei: I got some ice cream today so that was nice

You: Ah, was it chocolate?

Rei: yeah, how’d u guess?

You: Intuition, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! If I ever write more, I’ll add to this or just repost it! ^^


End file.
